There's Always The Cutting Room
by SophieAria
Summary: Harry and Nikki, small snippet into their relationship. The duo discuss a slightly... perverted fantasy Harry has about the cutting room.  T is probably over cautious.


A/N: Just a quick note to say, this is my first Silent Witness fiction! I wanted to write a short, happy piece after the emotionlly draining episode that was Bloodlines. Not that is wasn't a fanastic episode, but we all know Harry and Nikki are meant to be together ;) Enjoy!

Rated: T for mentions of necrophilia. Probably over cautious.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, the characters are on loan from the BBC and the plot (What plot?) was supplied by my evil twin. Normal? Me?

"Long day?" Harry Cunnigham asked as he watched his colleague over the top of his computer.

"That might just be the understatement of the century, yes." Nikki Alexander agreed, sinking her head into her hands.

Harry smirked slightly, knowing just how tough it could be in certain cases. The brunette worried about Nikki, her biggest strength was also a big weakness. Where she tended to get too emotionally involved, the cases became tougher for her to handle; and yet her emotional attachment also provided a strong link to solving the case. However, and this he was pleased to admit, her greatest weakness was Harry himself.

He stood up smiling gently at her as he walked around to her side of the desk, tugging at her smaller hands. The blonde let her fingers intertwine with Harry's and her brown eyes found his as she looked up at him. A slow smile graced her features, as her best friend pulled her up from her chair and into his arms.

Nikki was more than glad to have Harry as a friend, he always knew just how to cheer her up and was always willing to help her as much as she would let him. They were a volatile couple, arguing frequently, but knowing that the other didn't mean a word that was spoken. It was funny the way they understood each other, no-one else could get inside their bubble, not even Leo. The tiny movements, the silent looks, even the flickers of emotions that crossed their faces that no-one else could possibly see, they could read each other better than a worn out book.

The brunette wrapped one arm around her shoulder, the other immediately going to her waist and pulling her in tighter to his body. Nikki sighed contentedly, letting her own arms wrap around his neck, breathing in Harry's familiar scent. They stayed that way, perfectly comfortable and happy in the others' embrace until a loud buzzing resounded around the room, signalling the arrival of their boss.

"Harry, Nikki." Leo nodded at the carefully entwined couple.

"Leo." Nikki smiled, as she gently pulled away from Harry. The brunette left a hand around her waist keeping her pressed against his chest.

"Try to keep it professional in here." Leo smirked, staring pointedly between the two.

Harry chuckled under his breath, reaching for Nikki's hand to keep her close to him. The blonde smiled lightly watching their boss out of the corner of her eye as she turned back to face Harry.

Leo rolled his eyes and continued forward until he reached the sanctuary of his office. He pulled the blinds for good measure, chuckling as he watched the two pathologists share in a light joke.

"So Doctor Alexander, did you miss me today when you were scaling the walls of the London water tower like spiderman?"

Nikki laughed, glad that Harry could inject humour into such a serious case. There had been a large blood spatter on the outside of the London water tower, a good ten foot off the ground, and two bodies mangled at the bottom, nearly 20 metres from the original blood spatter. It was a tricky case but Nikki was determined to find out what happened to the two human beings.

"I think I might have actually Doctor Cunnigham, all I could think about whilst I was looking at those two mangled bodies, was the body of my very own boyfriend." The blonde smirked, her cinnamon eyes wide with innocence.

Harry laughed, letting his arms wrap back around her waist as Nikki's hands trailed down his chest to rest over his rib cage.

"Aw isn't that nice." Harry cocked his head to the side, smiling at his lover.

"How about you? Were you thinking of me on your case today?" The blonde grinned.

"Of course. I was looking at my suicide victim in the cutting room and thinking, y'know, if this was Nikki, we'd be shagging around about now." Harry replied seriously.

"That's a fantasy that involves a bit a of necrophilia, bit morbid for you isn't it?"

"Oh don't tell me you've never thought of having sex in the cutting room."

Nikki looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Harry! That's where we cut up dead bodies and look at stomach contents and deal with blood and guts and, and, that's just disgusting!" She backed away from him slightly, wrinkling her nose up as she trained her focus on the ground.

"Alright, say we get trapped in here, power cut. We were fooling aorund before hand, and the only thing you want is me."

"The only thing I ever want is you anyway." Nikki interrupted, smirking at a shocked Harry.

"I never knew you could be so forward!" He grinned, "We're stuck in the cutting room when the power goes out, then would you have sex with me in there?"

"There's a fatal flaw in your plan. Why would we be fooling around in the cutting room?"

"Because I'm just so seductive you can't help but pounce me, no matter where we are." The brunette replied, looking happy with himself.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she let one of her hands sneak up into his hair. She nodded happily.

"Sounds about right." She mumbled before attaching her lips to his in a searing kiss. Harry's deep chuckle reverberated against her lips, and she bit down gently on her lover's bottom lip, dragging it out between her teeth, before kissing him again. Nikki felt Harry smile into the kiss and willingly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. The brunette's hands dropped to her hips, his thumbs sliding into her jeans belt loops. The blonde gasped as she felt Harry's calloused pads stroke the skin between her top and jeans.

"Harry." She moaned, pulling back gently. "Leo."

"No, no. It's definitely Harry." He mumbled, attempting to kiss her again.

She obliged happily, chuckling to herself.

"No, I mean. We should take this to your place."

Harry hummed in agreement against her lips.

"C'mon then love." He pushed her away, grabbing her coat and thrusting it upon her. "Or, if you can't wait... There's always the cutting room." He winked suggestively as Nikki paused in tightening her scarf and shot her boyfriend a withering look.

"Spoil sport." He mumbled.

"I never said never." Nikki smirked as she walked ahead of him towards the door.

Silently, Harry clasped his hands together, thanking whoever was up there for gracing him with the mere presence of Nikki Alexander.


End file.
